


The Great Pumpkin War

by ironichippo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Food Fight, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform, and no, i mean they throw pumpkin at each other so, i think, it's not too late for a halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironichippo/pseuds/ironichippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides it's a great idea to carve a pumpkin with Cas, but things quickly get messy. And cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Pumpkin War

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think; comments are always appreciated! Enjoy!

Dean kicks open the motel door before staggering over to Cas, cradling a massive pumpkin in his arms. 

"Hey angel boy," he grunts under the weight, "brought a surprise." Dean heaves the pumpkin onto the desk. He crosses his arms and smirks at the angel. "Whatcha think? Isn't she a beaut?" Cas' brow furrows as he waltzes around the fat gourd, examining it closely. Eventually, he tilts his head to the side and glances at Dean.

"Why have you brought this harvest vegetable here?" Castiel asks, confused.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, it's almost Halloween." Dean explains, waiting for a reaction, which Cas doesn't give. Sighing, Dean gives the angel an incredulous look. "We're gonna carve it, genius." Cas studies Dean just as he'd done with the pumpkin. 

"But I thought you didn't celebrate this…Halloween." Cas muses, speaking slowly. 

"Maybe this one'll work out." Dean suggests, cracking a grin. "I do have an angel this year, so who knows?" Dean jokes. Cas blinks at him twice before responding.

"Actually, it's more likely we'll have some sort of problem, considering the number of monsters who would like to, as you say, 'gank' an angel-"

"Oh just cram it, and stab the damn thing." Dean mutters, flipping open his pocket knife and holding it out to the angel. Cas takes the knife and studies the pumpkin, unsure exactly what he's supposed to do. He runs his thumb back and forth along the handle of the blade as he thinks, imagining what the final product should look like. He finally makes up his mind to carve an eye, and positions the knife by the side of the gourd.

"Whoa there, Cas," Dean warns, grabbing Castiel's elbow before he can pierce the surface, "what the hell are you doing?" The angel's brow dips as he looks from the pumpkin to Dean's face.

"I'm giving it an eye." he says simply, obviously confused. Dean rolls his eyes before replying.

"You have to hollow it out first." he sighs, releasing his grip on the angel's arm and taking the knife from his hand. "I'll just do it..." he mutters before stabbing the top of the gourd and cutting out a lid. Cas watches, face turning a light shade of pink. 

"Alright, now we have to scoop out all this stuff..." Dean explains, pulling a slimy wad of seeds and pumpkin and jiggling it in front of Cas' face, a childish grin on his face. Castiel doesn't flinch, instead he seems more intrigued than disgusted.

"Okay." he agrees, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. Without hesitating, he plunges his hand in and yanks a fistful of pumpkin guts out. He holds out the spoils to Dean, who wrinkles his nose. "Is this correct?" the angel asks. Dean purses his lips.

"Yeah, but get that outta my face." he mutters, flicking a seed at the angel. It sticks to Cas' cheek, and he blinks at it as Dean snickers. 

"That's not funny," Cas states, looking Dean dead in the eye before taking a pinch of pumpkin innards and flinging it onto Dean's forehead, "see?" Dean scowls before taking his entire handful of pumpkin and pressing it into the angel's face. Making a muffled pouty sound, Cas steps back, letting the wad splat on the floor as Dean howls with laughter, doubling over and clutching his sides. Castiel frowns as he wipes the slime from his eyes with his free hand, lower lip jutting out slightly as Dean continues to laugh at him. Face slick with pumpkin, Cas strides to Dean purposefully and grabs him by the scruff of his shirt, keeping the human bent over. Realizing what the angel is thinking, Dean stops laughing.

"Cas..." he warns, using the gruffest tone he can muster in his position, "don't you fucking da-" 

Dean yelps as the gooey wad is shoved down his shirt, the coldness sending shivers down his spine. Now Cas is the one chuckling as he releases the human, head tilting as he admires his handiwork. 

"That was rather enjoyable." he announces, a rare grin on his face. Dean shoots him a dirty look as he works the slimy pumpkin out of his shirt the best he can, retreating to a safer distance.

"Oh you feathery bastard…" Dean grumbles, shuddering as the last of the pumpkin glides down his back. "You're going down for that." he says slyly, smile returning.

"I doubt I will." Cas states more than teases, widening his stance a little, preparing to act. The two stare the other down as a tense stillness envelops the room, a cocky grin on Dean's face and a hint of one on Castiel's. Both hold their breath, silently daring each other to move.

Suddenly, Dean makes a dive to the floor, grabbing as much of the seeds and slime he can hold and flinging it at the angel. Cas disappears with a simple rustle of his wings, dodging with ease. Reappearing instantly, he scoops up some pumpkin guts off the floor before hurling it at Dean, pegging him in the face and chest. Cas laughs lightly as Dean sputters, though the human remains unfazed and tackles Castiel to the ground, catching him off-guard. He manages to pin Castiel's hands above his head as he straddles his chest. The angel's face burns as he looks up at the human, eyes wide. Dean snickers as he snatches a fistful of pumpkin from nearby.

"What was that, angel boy?" he mocks, holding the gooey mass above Cas' face, threating to drop it. Castiel grunts quietly as he struggles to get free, but it's no use; he can't wriggle from under the hunter. Dean snickers above him, lowering the pumpkin teasingly.

"C'mon, you can do better than that." the human mocks as he jiggles the pungent slime directly above Cas' wide-eyed stare. Castiel gives one last attempt to get free, but huffs when he can't.

"Fine. You win." He states, relaxing underneath Dean. The hunter cocks an eyebrow, somewhat surprised. "You may, as the saying goes, 'do your worst'." Cas tells him before taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut, bracing himself. 

Dean smiles softly at the angel and considers the pumpkin in his hand for only a moment before deciding against it and letting it fall to the ground. He chews his lip for a brief moment as he studies Cas, pinned below him, and takes a deep breath of his own before leaning over Castiel's lips. He hesitates, leaving only centimeters between them for a heartbeat before swiftly placing his lips to the angel's. 

Cas' eyes snap open as he stares at the human, too shocked to react. Dean quickly retreats, releasing Cas' wrists as his face burns. 

"I uh- sorry Cas," Dean stammers as he sits up and starts to get off Castiel, "I-I don't know what I was thinking I just-" he stops when Cas reaches up and grabs a fistful of his shirt, keeping Dean stooped over him. Dean inhales sharply and holds his breath, scared to say anything more as Cas blinks up at him, head tilting to the side slowly. Dean can hear his pulse pounding in his ears, his heartbeat drumming loudly in his chest as Cas observes him. He swallows thickly and his lips part as he tries to think of something to say. 

"Uh…Cas…?" Is all he can manage. Castiel's blank expression softens as his mouth eases into a slight smile. Carefully, he pulls Dean back down, reaching to cup his cheek in his hand. Dean feels himself blushing furiously but ignores it as his face is drawn closer to the angel's. Cas stares directly into Dean's eyes as he places their lips together gingerly. The angel's lips are pleasantly soft against Dean's rougher ones, and he melts into the sweet kiss blissfully as Cas hums quietly, moving slowly, working the human's lips thoroughly with his own. 

Eventually the two break apart, and Dean smiles lovingly at the angel, who turns pink.

"Yknow," he muses, plucking a seed from Cas' hair, "I think I'm gonna like this Halloween." 


End file.
